1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire with improved vibration reduction performance.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, airless tires, for example, tires with a solid inner rubber structure, have been used mainly for industrial vehicles. Since tires with a solid inner rubber structure have greater mass and a low ability to absorb impact, they have not been employed in passenger cars, which prioritize riding comfort.
To improve the riding comfort of those airless tires and to make them suitable for passenger cars, a structure is proposed, such as radially arranging multiple fin-type spoke blades to connect a tread ring and a hub (hereinafter may be referred to as a “spoke structure”) (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2008-260514). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.